The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber
by SuperXBrother
Summary: Harry Potter has survived trolls, controlling headmasters, and golden Phoenixes. But when an dark legend unfolds within the castle walls, Harry and his friends must search for the truth. But Harry has a secret too. A secret that even he is blind too.
1. The Wrath of Albus Dumbledore

Hello everyone out there in the world of Fanfiction! Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome! Welcome one and all to the second installment of the Lord and Lady Phoenix series! In the previous act, we followed the great adventures of Harry Potter as he journeyed through the first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was there that he met his true friends as well as his many foes.

Through many trials (and the stupidity of idiots), Harry had been able to prevent a corrupted Professor Quirrel from making off with the legendary Sorcerer's Stone, which held the power to transfigure gold and produce the elixir of life. In turn young Harry had foiled the plots of many. Dumbledore, Voldemort, he was just pissing off everyone. In fact, he had figured out the simple puzzles that protected the stone months before his headmaster had planned. Young Harry had hidden the stone from Dumbledore himself long before the time had come for the second meeting between him and the dark lord. He, his friends, and allies had banded together to rid the school of Hogwarts of the spirit of Voldemort. But the dark wizard had gotten his revenge, for Harry had fallen as well.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Previously on The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Stone…<p>

"Harry Potter. We meet...again." The voice spoke. Harry could feel the two red eyes stabbing him with a glare.

"Voldemort."

"Yes. Do you see what I have become? Do you see what I must do to survive? Live off another as a mere parasite. The unicorn blood has sustained me. But it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. I know that you can find the stone. I know that it is hidden right inside this very mirror. Give the stone to me…and you will be rewarded handsomely."

"Never!" Harry shouted.

The Dark Lord laughed. "Hah! Courage. Your parents had it too. Tell me Harry…would you like to see your mother and father again? Together…we can bring them back. There is no good and evil. Only power and those too weak to seek it."

"You liar!" Harry yelled.

"KILL HIM!" the Lord screamed.

All at once, spells shot everywhere. A few cutting hexes freed Ginny, Draco, Neville, and Hermione.

Another pushed Harry away from Quirrel's grasp. Two seconds later, Master and servant were surrounded.

"I see." The face of Voldemort seared itself into Harry's brain. Ginny's subconscious was forced out of his mind. There was only darkness.

'Harry,' the voice said. 'Remember, You are always welcome to join us and have your revenge against the world.'

"Give up now. You're completely surrounded." McGonagall shouted.

Voldemort stared at his situation. He was still and silent.

Then, Quirrel's body went rigid. It started shaking violently. The once stuttering professor began screaming.

"WHY MASTER? WHY?" His body lit up and a strange force appeared to come out of him. Something seemed to be ripped from his very body. He flailed around as

The body fell to the floor with a thud, unmoving.

Harry sighed. It was over…for now. Voldemort was still alive. A shadow, a mere vapor. So close and yet he could not die. He would not die.

Then, something closed in on his scar. It felt life someone had brought a sword down upon it, splitting his head clean open. No one could have ever experienced this amount of pain. Nothing could compare to this.

It was pure torture. He felt like his head was about to explode. The room started to spin. Faster and faster it twirled.

He fell.

The last thing he saw was the face of a crying Ginny.

"HARRY!"

The world went dark.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>What did the Dark Lord do to our hero? Will he ever manage to survive? What happened?<p>

Read on and find out because I give to you…

The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber

Chapter One

The Rage of Albus Dumbledore

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>The world went black.<p>

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. Her best friend fell to the floor. His face was already becoming far paler than the ghosts that roamed around the school. His emerald eyes were shut tight within his head. How she missed gazing into them already.

"He seems to have fainted." McGonagall said.

"No. Something's wrong." Ginny said.

"What do you mean Ginny?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I don't know. But I-"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull.

"Ginny too?" Hermione cried. Neville and Draco were already checking their pulses.

"The pulses are normal." Neville said with a bit of worry in his voice as he let go of Harry's wrist.

"We need to get them to the hospital wing." Draco said sternly. "Now."

"Dumbledore will be down here soon. We will leave, but Harry needs to remain here. That is what Albus expects." Snape said.

"But-"

"I don't like it any more than you do Granger. But it will be much easier on Harry and the rest of us if Dumbledore does not ask questions."

"Fine. But we're going straight to the hospital wing!" Hermione declared. Snape nodded.

"But wait, how are we going to get out quick enough? We can't Apparate in Hogwarts Grounds." Draco asked.

"There's more than one way of transportation Draco." Flitwick informed him. The Malfoy heir nodded and took Snape's outstretched hand. Hermione took McGonagall's and Neville clasped hands with Flitwick. Ginny's fallen hand was tightly held on by Hermione.

A quick pop and the fallen form of Harry was all that remained in the chamber.

Only minutes later, the silvery beard off one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore appeared in the archway. The rest of him followed suit.

He examined the scene quickly. Yes, it was exactly as he had planned.

Harry was unconscious on the floor from exhaustion. There was no sign of the dark lord. The mirror still held the stone.

He walked over to the mirror first. An aged hand ran across the smooth glass. He shivered slightly at the cool touch.

"Good. Good. Now then, I just need to collect the stone."

He held up a withered hand. He placed in through the glass, ready for the rock to fit perfectly in his hands.

There was nothing.

He removed his hand, then tried again.

Still nothing was collected.

Then he thought back and gave a loud gasp. He had enchanted the mirror so that a man who wanted to

find the stone, but not use it, would be able to claim it. He needed the stone, so the mirror would not

submit. And he had used over a million spells to secure the bloody rock into place. It would take months

to remove them. Plus they needed to be removed in the exact reverse order that he had placed them.

If even one was out of order, he would be on the receiving end of a painful curse and only after that would he be able to start all over again.

He trotted around the room and back and then held onto a look of chagrin.

Why did he have to have such a bloody brilliant mind?

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny opened her eyes groggily. There was no sound entering her ears. No sight came to her brown eyes. She floated in an endless void of nothingness. She was merely there. Just barely existing. And yet, at the same time, she felt that she had fallen to Death's welcoming arms.<p>

As if by merely breathing, something was alerted to her presence. She could sense a mass of darkness right in front of her.

It was miniscule.

Fractured.

Severed.

And yet, so much resided in this little speck. So much power, so unbalanced. It called out to her.

Her left arm raised. The palm beckoning to touch the darkness. She tried to lower it but her appendage seemed to have a mind of its own.

Or someone was controlling it.

Her arm dragged her closer and closer to the void. Her right leg followed suit. Half of her body had been taken over.

The last two limbs joined in. She had lost all control over her body.

Ten feet.

The ball crackled with black lightning.

Five feet.

It was a black whole of evil. It would consume her entirely.

Three.

She screamed in silence. Her mouth would not move. It too had been hypnotized.

Two.

There was no escape.

One.

Harry.

A bright light shot from behind her. The dark energy crackled in pain. It vaporized but Ginny knew that it was not gone. Only wounded.

Before anything else could happen, the light embraced her.

"Ginny!" A voice rang into her ear.

"Ugh…not so loud Hermione." The young red haired witch moaned.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She groggily took a look at her surroundings. They were not in the hospital wing like she had guessed. They were all in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"It's okay. What happened?" Her memory was clouded.

"We arrived here with the teachers. Madame Pomfrey gave us a few potions and we all fell asleep." Neville explained.

"You refused to take it until you saw Harry." Draco said, a smirk playing at the corner of his lip. "We all had to hold you while the potion entered your body."

Then she remembered. "Harry!" She shouted. "What happened to him? Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine Ginny." Hermione soothed her friend. But the young witch wouldn't have any of it. She rushed out of the room, leaving the portrait of the fat lady hanging wide open.

"Oh don't mind me!" The woman in pink shouted. "Just hanging around!"

Ginny didn't care. She had to see him with her own eyes. She needed to make sure. She had to know that Harry was safe.

She ran through the length of the entire castle. Running up the stairs and down the stairs. Past suits of armor and talking portraits. Down five more sets of bloody stairs. Why couldn't there be an elevator?

After a grueling ten minutes of transferring, moving, stone steps, Ginny found herself outside the hospital wing.

She cast the usual charms and silently creaked the door open and carefully trotted inside.

A statue laid upon the bed. It was layered in grime. His emerald eyes were closed.

The dam holding back her tears broke.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny awakened and saw the silvery crescent illuminating the darkness that was the sky.<p>

Her gaze turned back to Harry. He was still unconscious. His skin was extremely pale. The ghosts of Hogwarts had more color than he did.

Footsteps. She jumped while frantically searching for her wand. She cast the usual protection spells a second before the door slid open.

Albus Dumbledore strode into the hall, his eyes never leaving Harry. He pulled out from his pocket a long, thin wand, pointed it at Harry, and muttered, a spell Ginny could not make out.

Harry's eyes seemed to be forced open.

"Professor Dumbledore! The Stone! Volde-"

"Relax Harry. Everything is fine."

Ginny listened as Professor Dumbledore explained how the stone had been destroyed. She scoffed. They had taken the stone right out of Dumbledore's grasp. They had solved his "unbeatable" puzzle and had given the rock back to the Flammels months ago.

The headmaster explained how the six hundred and sixty five year old alchemist, Mr. Flammel, would

have enough time to set his affairs and then die. He then began a long, dull speech about what a grand

adventure dying really was. And how it was only the next phase of life.

Harry asked about Voldemort next. Ginny noted how Dumbledore specifically avoided certain questions asked regarding Harry's and the dark lord's mysterious past.

Dumbledore then tried a Bertie Box Every Flavor Bean. She grinned when she heard the sounds of chokes echoing through the wall.

"Alas." She heard him gasp in a raspy voice. "Earwax."

He said goodbye to Harry and walked out of the wing. Ginny sat in complete silence until the echoed sounds faded from the wing as well as the hall outside.

She cast a few spells to jam the spells Dumbledore had just placed.

Only when all of the was finished, did she call out to him.

"Harry."

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>An aged man with a long beard stood from his within his lair. He was roaring with untold rage.<p>

"I need it."

Silence was his answer.

"You will give it to me. I am your master and you shall do as I command!"

More silence.

His leathery skin filled with pure red anger.

"I command you! Hand over that Stone!" He snarled.

The mirror did nothing. It did not speak, nor did it move. It stood soundless, without a single movement.

He was blinded. His wrath could not be controlled. It broke loose.

He snatched his wand from its fancy holster. The tip lashed out towards the looking glass. A flash of supreme power thundered from the wood.

The Mirror was disintegrated.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber.

Thanks to everyone who supported me in writing the prequel. Do the challenges below and I'll see you all next chapter.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks To…<p>

Nightwing 509 buddygirl1004 zark-an

Mick-Ann azphxbrd Mdauben

..86 fireburnshot elizapi

smart blondes Lord Jawblinneron VampireFan900

VizeerLord journeyrocks13 coolgems1630

Hptrump storycraze MissMillie

EpeeFencer mrsyaya Carick of hunter moon

valley42 Lolxxx Mei fa-chan

Danstheman DanielWhite emma94

tinithor harryandginnyforever tishica

maple by bertolli Somerlia

PurpleBullet

Bragging Rights Go To….

Lord Jawblinneron- The Title.

VizeerLord-The Title

Lolxxx…The Title

Comments…

Nightwing509-Thanks. I had been sort of wanting to have Draco replace Ron somewhere and the forest just seemed like the best time to do it.

Buddygirl1004- Glad you liked it.

Zarkan-Thanks. You'll have to wait and see what happened to Harry though.

Mick-Ann- Thanks. And here it is.

Azphxbrd-Thanks. And maybe there will be future sequels to come.

Mdauben-Yes! It is the end! But don't worry. The sequel is here.

..86-thanks.

Fireburnshot-Well. Here is more. And good assumption there. It might happen.

Elizapi-Ha. Ha. Ha. But the sequel is here now.

SmartBlondes-Well. I've been wary of different school fics too. But this series kept nagging me so…thanks!

Lord Jawblinneron-I agree completely. You'll find out what happened to Ron next chapter.

VampireFan900-Here it is.

Vizeer Lord-yup. And if you do have a few issues, send me a message. I want to make this series as good as it can be.

JourneyRocks13-You'll see.

Coolgems1630-don't cry! The sequel is here to save the day! You'll have to wait and see how many books will be in this series though.

Hptrump-Well, now you can get off your hook cause the sequel has arrived.

story craze-Yes I would be.

Miss Millie-Thanks for saying that.

EpeeFencer-Sorry. I hope you'll enjoy this book more.

Mrsyaya-I'll give you some mercy. Here's the sequel.

Carick of hunter moon-Thanks for those words.

Valley42-Maybe I would. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Lolxxx-Yes. And here it is.

Mei Fa-chan- Thanks

Danstheman- Thanks too. And yes. Here is the sequel.

DanielWhite- Yes.

Emma94- Thanks.

Tinithor-Well…hopefully you'll like the ending of this one more.

Harryandginnyforever-here is the sequel.

Tishica-Thanks.

Mapleby-Thank you. And yes. Here it is.

Harryandginnyforever-Okay! Calm down.

Bertoli-Thanks

Somerlia-Yeah!

PurpleBullet-Sure am.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Challenges.<p>

1. What will our heroes do now?

2. What is Dumbledore going to do?

3. Where will Harry be living when he goes home?

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>See you next chapter.<p>

SuperXBrother.


	2. Back to the Basics

Hello everyone out there in FanFiction World! SuperXBrother is back with the second chapter of The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber! This section of the tale will begin what is to be one of the main plots of the series.

We all know that the Dark Lord himself fled before our heroes. Never to be seen again! It is time for celebrations!

Yeah…that's not what's really going to happen. You'll have to read on to find out what our conclusion will really be.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Last time on The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber…<p>

An aged man with a long beard stood from his within his lair. He was roaring with untold rage.

"I need it."

Silence was his answer.

"You will give it to me. I am your master and you shall do as I command!"

More silence.

His leathery skin filled with pure red anger.

"I command you! Hand over that Stone!" He snarled.

The mirror did nothing. It did not speak, nor did it move. It stood soundless, without a single movement.

He was blinded. His wrath could not be controlled. It broke loose.

He snatched his wand from its fancy holster. The tip lashed out towards the looking glass. A flash of supreme power thundered from the wood.

The Mirror was disintegrated.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber<p>

Chapter Two

Back to the Basics

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>The broken shards of glass scattered across the marble floor. Each fragment of the mirror just sat there, mocking him. Young Harry Potter had managed to delay Quirell quite well. Even better than he had expected. Too well actually...Thankfully, the Dark Lord had not been able to seize the Sorcerer's Stone for his own evil needs.<p>

It would have been much safer. Here, at Hogwarts. Under his twinkling eye. No harm could have come to it.

He had explained this, or tired to, to that fool. But the idiot had been far too stubborn. Flammel had been selfish to try and hide the stone himself. He had probably been abusing its power anyway.

But the Stone was gone now. Lost in time. Forever. He already had performed the age ritual that caused him to remain the same forever. But an extra way to immortality always did help.

If the mirror would not let him have it, then no one would be able to use it.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny talked all night. They spoke of how the final exam results would be coming next week. They wondered what leaving Hogwarts would be like. And then they thought about what had just happened.<p>

Dumbledore stated that the Stone had been destroyed. The two knew this to be the exact opposite of the truth. Whether Dumbledore believed it or not…that would have to wait.

'Harry,' Ginny said to him through their thoughts. His response was silence. Harry was not even looking in her direction. His gaze followed through the open window to the sun setting behind the mountains.

'Harry…," Ginny thought once more, with a little worry etched in her voice. Why wasn't he hearing her? They had been able to communicate through thought all year. Why was their mental link suddenly gone?

"Harry," She spoke out loud. She tried her best to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Ginny…is something wrong?" He asked.

She was silent. He couldn't tell that something was wrong with her. Or rather, that something was wrong with both of them.

"Nothing Harry." She said calmly. "I'm just tired."

He studied her. She stared into those emerald eyes and despite the lack of a mental connection, she could see numerous thoughts deep within their depths.

"Okay then. Get some sleep. We're going to need it." Harry said quickly. He threw the covers over himself and fell asleep hastily.

Something was wrong. Harry knew something. Why wasn't he telling her? What was this deep dark secret? She was his friend…right? If he opened up a little, she could help him.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Ronald Bilius Weasley was not a happy lion.<p>

How could everything in his life have gone so wrong?

Befriend Potter, get his money, lie on beach surrounded by hot chicks.

The plan had been foolproof!

He deserved Potter's money and Potter's fame. He was a Pure-blooded wizard for Merlin's sake!

His entire life he had grown up hearing about his brothers' accomplishments.

Bill had gone on to become an Egyptian curse breaker at Gringotts, Charlie chased dragons in Romania, while Percy went on and on about his great plans for becoming the Minister for Magic. The twins may not have any cool jobs but they were bloody brilliant at pranking. His stupid git of a sister was the only daughter in the family so she got special attention.

This left Ron as the youngest male. He grew up in his brothers' shadows. They always got everything handed to them while he just got stupid hand-me-downs.

It never occurred to the youngest Weasley that his brothers worked hard to achieve their dreams. Nor did he realize that they did so also with objects that were handed down through the generations.

But at least he had money. Ever since Dumbledore had become Potter's magical guardian, the headmaster had access to one of the world's largest vaults. The Potter's were an ancient family and their monetary interest from banking with Gringotts had only increased their treasury.

The dumb goblins had numerous rules though. The headmaster had only access into Harry's trust funds. The trust vault refilled itself annually but for ten years it had not made a scratch in the Potter vault. Only when Harry was of age could he have full access. Which meant Dumbledore would have full access. But for now, they could only help themselves to a pitiable ten thousand Galleons a year.

He and his family knew that Dumbledore was always right. He just was. There was no one more powerful and he always was looking out for the best interest of wizard kind.

The Weasley were once a wealthy family. Not as much as the Potters of course but they had been on par with the Malfoys. They had even been considered for becoming and ancient and noble house. But then one day, his family had been cheated out of everything. The other ancient families claimed that their house was corrupt. That they only cared for power and glory.

Total hogwash. The ancient houses just were afraid that his house would dominate them with their superiority.

His family was far superior to them. Their blood had remained pure throughout all the generations. Not a single heir was unworthy to bear the family name.

But his idiot of a father believed that muggles were equals. He presumed that they had powers that could rival wizard kind, even surpass it! How dare he! He was unfit to call himself a pureblooded wizard.

At least his mother followed the proper ways. She led the family back onto the right track. And it was because of their beliefs that Dumbledore helped them. He had given them sums and sums of Harry's money. It wasn't like he needed it anyway. His family needed it much more. His father refused to work in a higher paying career so all their income came from the Potter line, from Dumbledore.

The bad thing was they had to keep their fortune secret in order to gain Harry's sympathy.

Arthur Weasley did not have knowledge of this of course. Only Molly, Ron, and Percy did. They were the last of the family to continue the proper ways.

The rest were traitors. Ginny especially. He was the one who was supposed to be Harry's best friend. Not her. Dumbledore had stressed the importance of that. It was his job to keep Harry on the path Dumbledore had already laid.

In return, Dumbledore had promised him much more gold. Ron had also demanded Hermione. She would be fun to play with when he was older. Not to marry of course. He would need a good looking pureblood for that. But it never hurt to have a little fun on the side every now and then.

He had done what Dumbledore had asked exactly. He and his family had waited outside the barrier for a good thirty minutes, waiting for the Boy Who Lived to bloody show up. They had nearly missed the train once they realized Harry wasn't showing up.

Then he had found Harry sitting alone on the train. That fit right into his plans. No one could interrupt him while he spoke of how great Gryffindor and Dumbledore were.

Then somehow, his little cheating sister had snuck right into Harry's compartment, poisoning his mind.

The duel was the worst of it though. He had been humiliated in front of everyone. Flitwick was completely biased to his birdbrains. And he hadn't even followed up on Ron's bribe!

Harry was conversing with the wrong people. He wasn't supposed to even know about Ginny!

Then Fudge made that huge announcement. That they were going to make it required that all witches and wizards participate in the ceremony in order to find the lost hero, Merlin. The conqueror of the evil Morgana. The wizard equally as great as Dumbledore!

Who could Merlin have reincarnated into? Dumbledore? Harry? Himself?

Imagine that. Ron Wealsey. The reincarnation of Merlin. He'd be twice as famous as both Harry and Dumbledore combined!

Why couldn't the ceremony for Merlin be now?

But then again, he had to be careful. Dumbldore was furious with him at the moment. He could still remember it perfectly.

**(Two hours Ago)**

He was standing in front of millions of people. All chanting out his name. Every single person in the world wanted him. Girls wanted to be his girlfriend. Boys wanted to be him. He was the most famous wizard in the entire world and-"

Suddenly a massive pain forced him back into reality.

He jumped. He wasn't being worshiped by thousands of adoring fans. He was alone in one of the halls at Hogwarts, sporting a massive headache, and nearing unconsciousness. His eyes were drooping. Blackness filled his vision.

Suddenly, a breath of warmth filled his body. Light filled his eyes and he could see once more. He looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore.

No strike that.

He looked up and saw a livid Albus Dumbledore holding a bucket of water.

Yes, a bucket of water.

A bucket of water that had collided with his head. No. He was not drenched with the bloody water. He was drenched in the bloody water and was now sporting a massive welt on the back of his head. Torrents of scarlet blood ran down his head.

"What-are-you-doing?" He asked slowly. Very slowly.

"Uh..I…um…" Ron muttered.

"I believe that you were sleeping when you were supposed to be doing your job." The headmaster said darkly.

"I stayed up all night!" Ron complained.

"All night?" Dumbledore asked.

"Right after dinner." The boy replied.

"And did it not occur to you," said the aged man. "that Harry might possibly have gone down into the trapdoor during dinner, a time in whichit has been proven multiple times that he has had multiple absences?"

The boy said nothing.

Dumbledore sighed. "Were you not a key to my plan, I'd have dropped you ages ago. Remember that I am the one who has passed you to the second year. Honestly, a two year old squib could have done better than the scores you made. May that blow to your head remind you of your duty."

"Sir…if I may ask. Why did you hit me with a bucket?"

"I performed numerous magical spells to awaken you boy. However, I found that your sleeping tends to rival the effects of a Drought of Living Death. I had to resort to the muggle ways. So I hit you with a bucket of water."

Ron stared at him. "Um…sir? I d-don't think that's how it goes-"

"Of course it is. Don't question me. Now go to class."

"But I've been standing guard all night!"

"Now."

**(Present)**

Ron flinched when he fingered the back of his head. That bump had receded greatly but it still hurt like hell even with the slightest of breezes trickling upon it.

He had to find a way to become Harry's friend. He and his family had become very used to their customary dinner of primed Dragon Steak. Well, the ones that weren't spelled that was.

They were probably going to have Harry come over sometime during the summer. He'd agree without a second thought. After all, why would he want to stay with a bunch of stupid muggles when he could be a part of a pureblooded wizarding family?

He would get all of the Potter fortune and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>The year had slowly come to an end. It felt like the train ride would never get here. Despite the excitement about leaving Hogwarts and Dumbledore, they walked down to the Great Hall in complete silence.<p>

Ginny noted how Harry was much more silent than usual. She didn't comment but she knew that something was up.

The Great Hall was decked out in the colors of silver, blue, green, and bronze. Both Ravenclaw and Slytherin house were tied for the house cup. Gryffindor was so far behind that there was no possible way they could even get third place.

Harry and Ginny walked in together but no one seemed to notice. They quickly took their seats at the Ravenclaw Table as Dumbledore stood.

"Another year gone!" He announced. "Hopefully your heads are much fuller than they once were. You have the entire summer to let them become nice and empty before the next year starts. And now, the house cup needs awarding. The points stand thus; In fourth place, Gryffindor with one hundred and twenty eight points."

Harry noticed his eyes drifting over to the Lion table. A number of eyes were glaring at one certain redhead.

"In third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two. And finally, both tying for first are Ravenclaw and Slytherin house. Both with four hundred and twenty six points.

The blue and green tables yelled in celebration.

"Yes. Yes. Well done to both houses." The headmaster said. Harry heard a tone of bitterness hidden within his grandfather-like tone.

"However, certain events must be taken into consideration."

A loud mumble filled the halls.

"Let's see. First…to Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect and logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor house, fifty points."

"Bet you ten sickles he's going to give points only to the cowardly lions." Harry muttered. Ginny agreed.

"Also to Miss Granger, for one of the greatest exams scores this school has seen, I award sixty points." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry saw Hermione scowl. He could tell exactly what she was thinking. Sixty points for solving a puzzle? The test scores was pretty extreme too.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the greatest game of chess this school has ever seen. fifty points."

"What game?" Harry heard numerous students shout. The headmaster seemed to be deaf for the moment.

"Third to Mr. Neville Longbottom. For having the courage to stand up to his friends, I award thirty five points."

Dumbledore continued to select individual students in the house of Gryffindor. Lavender Brown received thirty points for helping her friends in a time of great need. Seamus got forty for sticking with Ron through thick and thin. The Weasley twins got twenty for being superb Beaters on the house team.

The number of red rubies in the Gryffindor Hourglass continued to increase.

After ten minutes of ruby shards gathering, Hufflepuff House was in fourth. Gryffindor was only a measly thirty points behind the house of birds and snakes.

And as for my last announcement, to Lee Jordon for an excellent series of Quidditch commentary. I award Gryffindor House Thirty five points."

He paused and looked over a sea of unbelieving eyes.

"And now assuming my calculations-"

"Excuse me headmaster, but I have a few points to give as well." A smooth voice announced. All eyes turned to the source.

It was Snape.

"To Slytherin house. And Ravenclaw," He added slowly. "Ten points for not being complete dunderheads."

"Now Severus I-"

"Was about to give the name of the house who won correct?" You did indeed make your final announcement after all to Mr. Jordon." Snape commented lazily.

Dumbledore stood frozen. He had been beaten at his own game. Harry smirked.

"For the first time in history, two houses have won. Ravenclaw and Slytherin win the house cup."

And it was all because of one biased Potions Master.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

* * *

><p>AN: And welcome to the ending comments of chapter two. So Snape caused both Ravenclaw and Slytherin to win. Didn't see that coming did you? Harry and Ginny's mental connection has disappeared. Why? What could have possibly happened to cause this? And we've gained a bit of knowledge as to why the Weasley family blindly follows Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks To…<p>

Lord Jawblinneron- poppiid- Nightwing 509 -HyperLily

Buddygirl1004 -The Spiked Dragon-SeanHicks4- sarah 4 twilight

Milarqui-Mick-Ann -Luiz4200 -SmartBlondes

..86-Redvines98 -Lysen5972-JAIMOL

harryandginnyforever-Ryan-Harryginny9- mapleby

Danstheman-My 'Names' Amber' Louise -fireburnshot -Raven of Hair

Prince of the Underworld-mei fa-chan- harryandginnyforever-storyteller221

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

Bragging Rights go to…

Milarqui-Relax

Storyteller221-Ron gets a bit smarter

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Challenges<p>

1. What will happen next?

2. What will happen concerning the Merlin ceremony?

3. What will occur with Dobby and the Dursleys?

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>See you all next chapter.<p>

SuperXBrother.


	3. The Last Day

Hey everyone! After a super long break, I'm finally back! Yes, the Lord and Lady Phoenix series is still going strong. In my absense, many new ideas for this story as well as the others have been formed.

So now, I'll stop talking and you can start reading. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Last time on The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber…<p>

He paused and looked over a sea of unbelieving eyes.

"And now assuming my calculations-"

"Excuse me headmaster, but I have a few points to give as well." A smooth voice announced. All eyes turned to the source.

It was Snape.

"To Slytherin house. And Ravenclaw," He added slowly. "Ten points for not being complete dunderheads."

"Now Severus I-"

"Was about to give the name of the house who won correct? You did indeed make your final announcement after all to Mr. Jordon." Snape commented lazily.

Dumbledore stood frozen. He had been beaten at his own game. Harry smirked.

"For the first time in history, two houses have won. Ravenclaw and Slytherin win the house cup."

And it was all because of one biased Potions Master.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber<p>

Chapter Three

The Last Day

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Their wardrobes were emptied, their trunks were packed, and exam results were posted. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was coming to a close for the school year.<p>

The final feast of the year had ended.

Soon , the students would be on the Hogwarts Express. And the journey home would begin.

Ginny had gone to bed early after packing her trunk. She had suspected her idiotic brother Ron had not even started. In fact, she'd be surprised if he began packing after breakfast tomorrow. The train began boarding immediately after eating. Ron was famous for his habits of sleeping in so she had a feeling he'd snore through both.

Once more, she appeared in the land of her dreams. She marveled at how far her mind had come. The fortress protecting her towered over all. It was a perfect defense system. No matter how powerful the invader was, they would always be forced to appear right in a ring of deadly flames. If they managed to get through that, a banshee would wail, attempting to paralyze the victim. Such a wail was the siren to alert the numerous other guards of her brain.

The walls of the fort were made of the toughest stone possible. No spells could penetrate it, it was far too sleek to climb, and they ran deep underground to prevent invaders from going underneathe.

She watched with fasination as her herd of Griffins soared through the skies. Then, she turned her attention to the lake surronding the structure. It was already filled with numerous creatures perpared to drown any who entered.

Grindylows, sea serpents, no creature was excused from the creation of such a castle.

Trolls, Yetis, and Acromantulas patrolled the grounds. And they were the nice monsters within the walls. Beneathe the fortress...well...we'll just say that there was not much of a chance for the intruder to escape.

She was granted permission to enter and the beasts made a wide arc around her. She was their mistress and deserved respect.

She entered the main hall and sat down with the rest of the group.

"Bit early to be here dear." One said.

"Yeah, you should be out there partying. School's over!" Laughed another.

"Godric, be quiet. Ginny obviously has her own reasons for going to bed early and she will decide whether or not she wishes to tell us."

"Yes Helga." The Gryffindor mummbled.

"Thanks Helga. I'm...I'm just worried about Harry. Our connection has dimmed so much ever since we delt with Voldemort. I...I'm scared. Why...why is he acting so different now. Something about him has changed. I can't tell what, but it's...it's like he's gained a split personality or something. Sometimes he acts just like he always has. And others he...he just never talks, that light he always has in his eyes are gone."

The four founders and the two sorcerer could only stare as Ginny broke down into crying. Then they stared at the grand entrance that was the Link to Harry's mind. The great stone door remained closed.

"Why? What is wrong with him?" Ginny cried.

"Dear, I don't know. Our connection with him has been damaged as well. It is just the same as yours. Even Ardoris and Soleil's bond has been diminished."

All eyes turned to the golden phoenixes.

"I'm not sure either." Ardoris admitted. "But what really frightens me is that my bond with Harry is not as strong as it once was."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"But...but if a phoenix bond is broken..." Ginny whispered.

Soliel nodded grimly.

"Yes Ginny. Your thoughts are sadly accurate. If the bond is not reistablished soon, Harry will be gone."

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning a pair of emerald eyes trailed sadly through the halls.<p>

Ginny was avoiding him.

It wasn't just her either. Everyone was appearing less frequently. Merlin, Morgana, Godric, even Ardoris.

But why? Had he done something to upset them?

Ever since that night down under the trapdoor, he had felt completley wrong. It was like something inside of him had been replaced-

"Potter. Professor Dumbledore requests that you meet him in his office. The password is Super Ultra Mega Sour Drops."

"Oh goody. An easy one to remember this time." Harry said cheekily. He glimpsed the smallest of smiles graze his teacher's lips.

'Well, let's see what the old codger wants this time.' He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny woke up to silence. She glanced around only to find that her roomates were still asleep. Their dormitory was a disaster zone. It was sad to realize the smartest house of Hogwarts would wait until the last four hours to pack their belongings.<p>

Well, most of them. She and Harry had been finished with their packing before supper last night.

Now things laid scattered everywhere.

Ripped pages, spilt ink bottels, torn quills, Half eaten chocolate frogs hopping with half bitten legs, famous witches and wizard cards under the beds.

Meanwhile her trunk laid perfectly cleaned and polished at the foot of her bed, awaiting the time for departure.

She walked down the stair in silence. She missed the days where she could wake up to Harry's telepathic good mornings.

Ever since that night, she felt like apart of her had vanished. And it had.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah Harry. I see you got my message. Please sit." Dumbledore said in the usual grandfather like tone, complete with that twinkle in his eye.<p>

Harry did as asked. He had a feeling what this was about.

"Lemon Drop?" He asked, waving a wrinkled hand toward the bowl of lemon flavored sweets.

"No thank you headmaster." Harry said formally.

"Please Harry, I insist. I find them to be rather sweet and delicious."

"And I find them to be rather tainted if you ask me sir." Harry said coldly.

The headmaster seemed to be deaf toward his harsh remark.

"Now Harry, I would imagine that you are wondering as to why I have summoned you here on this particularly fine summer morning."

"Not really Dumbledore." He hissed.

"But this is an important discussion Harry." The aged man pressed on, his eyes twinkling like mad.

"Fine. But be quick about it. I would like to have a bit of breakfast with my friends before the train leaves."

"Of course. Now, first of all, I wished to discuss your residency for this summer."

"Let me guess, you want me to go back to the Dursleys. Not happening sir."

"Harry I implore you to see logical reason. The blood wards around Number Four Privet Drive-"

"Are nothing but a bunch of phony hogwash sir." Harry stated simply.

"The blood wards are not, as you called them, 'a bunch of phony hogwash' Harry." The headmaster said calmy, though his eye twitched slightly.

"And from what I've seen sir, those wards are sloppy."

"I worked bloody hard on those Potter! Do you know how many illegal laws I had to dodge to cast those spells just to make sure you were kept safe?"

"Ah. Now where getting somewhere sir. Illegal laws? Did I hear that right?" He smirked.

"Potter, if you weren't so damn vital to my plans..." The leader of the Light growled, grinding his teeth together.

"And another thing sir, how are these so called blood wards made? From what I've read, Blood Magic must be performed willingly by the true guardian of the participant."

"And I am your guardian!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Of course you are headmaster." Harry said with a smile. "But how does the blood magic keep me alive when my oh so loving family try to kill me at least once a week?

Dumbledore could do nothing but mutter dark words that shall not be repeated.

"I believe I shall take my leave sir." Harry said as he stood and walked towards the door.

"I put you with the Dursleys to make sure that you were weak and uneducated so you'd foolishly trust me. Too bad you wont remember any of this. It's for the greater good Potter. Obliviate!"

Harry didn't even have time to draw his wand. The flash of light slammed into the back of his head.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny entered the Great Hall for her final feast. She looked to the Ravenclaw Table, but it was completely deserted.<p>

Harry always got up early. She hated losing their connection so badly. Now she couldn't even tell where her best friend was anymore.

'He's not here.' Giknny heard in her mind. She looked up and saw the two phoenixes hanging in the rafters of the hall.

'But then where could he be?' Ginny asked. 'Harry always is up before five.'

'I checked his room, he's not there.' Soliel told them.

'We need to find him!' Ginny said. She ran out of the hall and began sprinting up the numerous stairs of Hogwarts. There was only one thing that could help her now.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>"Now then Harry. You'll be going to stay with your relatives for most of the summer. I've aranged for the Weasley Family to come and pick you up before school. You'll be with your friend Ron and you'll be able to participate in the Merlin Ceremony. Do you understand?"<p>

"Yes sir." Harry said blankly. His eyes glazed over.

"Good. Now hurry along, I'm sure you would want to chat with your friends before getting on the train."

"Yes sir." Harry said before leaving the room.

"Foolish child. He may be smarter than I had previously anticipated, but he is only sn eleven year old schoolboy. He has no idea what role he plays. My plan will be victorious!"

The Headmaster was so sure of his plan, that he had not even bothered to put a silencing charm on the unlocked door, a door that a tiny red haired girl was invisibly standing behind, clutching an ancient map in her fist.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express was delayed for thirty minutes. All of this was due to Ronald Weasley's failure to pack prior to the last minute and the headmaster did not wish to recieve a Howler from said boy's vicious mother.<p>

When it finally did, the students cheered. Finally, school was over and summer was here.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Draco sat in the same compartment.

Ginny kept glancing a Harry throughout the entire trip. Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"If you want to say something to me, just say it."

"Um..." She looked to the others. "Sorry guys but this is private." She cast the privacy charms and returned her eyes back to Harry.

"Harry...Dumbledore...he...I kinda...listened in...on your conversation."

"And you think he did something to me?" He asked.

"Harry, he used a-"

"Gin," he smiled. "You worry too much. Do you really think I'd go into Dumble's office without every kind of protection ever?"

"Well, considering it's you, I have to worry." Ginny laughed. She drop the bubble.

It was mid after noon when Ron made his arrival.

"Hey Harry I-"

"-wanted to sit here with Harry becuase you want his fame and money." Draco finished for him.

"What are you doing here you Slytherin? You're brainwashing Harry Potter! I'll-"

"Ron, if you have any kind of brain, you'll use it and leave now." Harry threatened.

"Well, you're invited to stay at my house this summer."

"Thank but no thanks. Now get out."

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>The Express arrived at Kings Cross finally and the students departed. Harry was forced to endure ten minutes of Molly Weasley's ranting about why he had to go to 'those dirty muggles'.<p>

Then she had turned her sights on Ginny.

"And what do you think you're doing here you brat?" She screamed. "Didn't I say that you would not be coming home for the summer for that stunt you pulled?"

The two pretty much ignored her and said goodbye to their friends.

"You know the plan, right?" He asked the twins and Tonks. They smiled evily and nodded.

Together, they walked over to the Durlseys. Ginny had cast a invisibility spell on herself once again.

"Well boy? GET IN!" His uncle yelled.

Harry scrambled into the backseat, making room for the invisible Ginny too.

They sat in silence for agood fifteen minutes before pulling into the driveway.

When they got out, Vernon grabbed his nephew by the throat.

"Now listen here boy. For years we've fed you, given you Dudley's second bedroom, clothed you, you should be a bit more thankful. So this summer, I will not hear another word about anything abnormal. If anything happens, anything at all, you will never be going back to that freak school again. You will do everything that we say, when we say it, and you will not spread lies to your stupid friends. This summer, I will beat the abnormalness out of you."

He squeezing Harry by the throat tighter and tighter.

Suddenly, an invisible forced smashed into Mr. Dursley and his nose began pouring gallons of blood.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Aunt Petunia shrieked.

Harry felt Ginny's nonvisible hand grab his.

"I'm not your servant Dursley. I know about the money." The Dursley's eyes got wide. "Yeah, guess my parents weren't lazy drunks after all huh?"

"You better give us that money or else!"

"Or else what Vernon? You've already made my life hell. I've stayed here a few minutes, that's enough to satisfy the wards Dumbledore cares oh so much about. Now goodbye!"

With a jolt, they vanished from Privet Drive.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

* * *

><p>A?N: And that marks the end of the third chapter of the Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber. Hope you all enjoyed it. Until the next chapter arrives, go ahead and try one of the challenges below. See you soon!<p>

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks To...<p>

harryginny9 - thanks and now it's updated.

Eldest Rider- Dumbles shall be pissed off indeed.

Nightwing509 - Thanks. And many more plans will be spoiled in the years to come.

Buddygirl1004 - Nice ideas and here's the update.

ProfessorChris - Me neither. And we'll see.

mmendoza688 -Yup.

percyjackson13georgeweasley2 7 - Thanks. Glad to hear you like my stories so much. And we'll see what happens.

HyperLily - Oh yes they will!

The Spiked Dragon - Thanks!

Miss Millie - Thanks. Dumbledore refused to accept the truth. But now he's forced to do so. That will probably be next chapter.

Thawk6 - Glad you liked it.

flight. of. the. phoenix. 86 - Thanks.

redvines 98 - Thank you.

milarqui - To answer your questions, Ron was raised in a pure blooded house that firmly believes in everything Dumbledore says. Ron was told that once he became Harry's friend he'd get whatever he wanted, including Hermione.

harry and ginny forever - Good ideas.

Luiz4200 - Thanks.

mdauben - The connection will be a main point in this part of the series.

zarkan - Thanks.

mei fa-chan - Thank you.

hgforlife - Thanks.

benperez31 - You're onto something there.

fireburnshot - True. And who doesn't LOVE Primed Dragon Steak. (Being sarcastic there)

lord jawblinneron - Nice ideas.

smart blondes - I get what you mean. And thanks.

Sarah Leigh Black - Thanks and I sure will.

KaworuM - Glad you liked them. I hope this chapter's answered your questions. Ginny and Harry are in "hiding" I'd guess you could call it. As to your second question, well, you'll find out in a chapter or two.

storyteller221 - Awesome indeed.

Danstheman - Thanks and nice guesses for the story.

storming night - Thanks and you'll find out in a chapter or two.

Chrismkaufmann - Yeah...gotta make Dumbles think they're being obidient after all.

Clevernugget - Glad you like the series so much.

carolynjinn - Thank you.

Lollypops101 - Glad you like 'em.

CountDoom - Thanks, and you'll see what's wrong with Harry as this story continues.

Hydri - Thanks.

Chelle Marie Mcgonagle - Thanks and there sure will be!

Literary Romantic - Thanks. I couldn't really decide exactly where to end the first one and start the second, but this way seems to work. And yeah, I agree with them both too.

jathu 98 - Thanks. Karma will come into play soon.

sir midget 99 - Thanks alot.

- Thank you.

Gmanf150- Thanks. Here's to another great year!

CJann- Thanks. And because of you, now he is!

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Bragging Rights Go To...<p>

buddygirl1004- Ron tries to make peac3e,

The spiked Dragon- Ron makes a fool of himself.

milarqui- Ron invites Harry to the Burrow, Harry goes to the Dursleys.

storyteller221-Harry leaves the Dursleys.

Chelle Marie Mcgonagle- Molly says Harry will be coming to the Burrow soon.

CJann- Harry goes to stay with Tonks.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Challenges.<p>

1. What's Harry going to do?

2. What's Dumbles gonna do now that his golden boy's gone?

3. What going to happen at the Merlin Ceremony?

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>See you all next chapter.<p>

SuperXBrother.


	4. The Merlin Circle

_Last Time on The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber..._

_"Well boy? GET IN!" His uncle yelled._

_Harry scrambled into the backseat, making room for the invisible Ginny too._

_They sat in silence for agood fifteen minutes before pulling into the driveway._

_When they got out, Vernon grabbed his nephew by the throat._

_"Now listen here boy. For years we've fed you, given you Dudley's second bedroom, clothed you, you should be a bit more thankful. So this summer, I will not hear another word about anything abnormal. If anything happens, anything at all, you will never be going back to that freak school again. You will do everything that we say, when we say it, and you will not spread lies to your stupid friends. This summer, I will beat the abnormalness out of you."_

_He squeezing Harry by the throat tighter and tighter._

_Suddenly, an invisible forced smashed into Mr. Dursley and his nose began pouring gallons of blood._

_"HOW DARE YOU!" Aunt Petunia shrieked._

_Harry felt Ginny's nonvisible hand grab his._

_"I'm not your servant Dursley. I know about the money." The Dursley's eyes got wide. "Yeah, guess my parents weren't lazy drunks after all huh?"_

_"You better give us that money or else!"_

_"Or else what Vernon? You've already made my life hell. I've stayed here a few minutes, that's enough to satisfy the wards Dumbledore cares oh so much about. Now goodbye!"_

_With a jolt, they vanished from Privet Drive._

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber<strong>

**Chapter Four**

**The Merlin Circle**

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore paced in his office in utter happiness.<p>

'Finally, something in my brilliant plan is going right! Everything is back to way it's supposed to be.'

The boy was clueless once more. He would spend the summer with those stupid Muggles, willing to do anything to go back to Hogwarts.

So of course he, being the oh so caring man that he was, would oblige.

The boy would spend the summer with the Weasley Family and fall into even further loyalty to him. And if he diverted from his destiny, well...a handy little thing called a loyaty potion would do just the trick.

Either way, his plan would be fufilled and he, Albus Dumbledore, would be even more famous than ever.

Albus walked over to his table of gadgets and gizmos, many of them whirling, twirling, and doing every other little trick imaginable. On in particular had his upmost attention.

Just then, the ornate instrument began spinning and released a red smoke into a glass jar.

Dumbledore was satisfied.

"Good. Now that the boy's at his relative's home, the wards will begin to bind his magic for the summer once more. Finally my perfect plan is back on track.

Thrilled at this latest step in progress, Dumbledore tucked in for the night, blissfully unaware of the events to come.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>A soft crackling sound echoed over the hills and two children appeared out of thin air near the bottom of the valley.<p>

A man's voice spoke from behind.

"Hello Harry, Ginny. I'm Ted, Ted Tonks-Dora's father."

The kids shook the man's offered hand. He asked them to follow him to the house.

"So Dumbledore thinks you're at your cousin's does he?" Ted asked, curious.

Harry nodded. "Exactly. Aparently all I need to do is stand within the yard for a couple minutes and the wards are fully charged. Course Dumbledore failed to mention that little piece of info."

The head of the House of Tonks shook his head. "Idiot. I awalys said Albus was far too confident in his control. Well, at least you're away from him for the summer."

"Thank you for having us sir." Ginny said. "We really apreciate it."

"No problem. Dora's been writing to us all year about her new friends. We're happy to have you, especially after hearing bout your situation dear."

Ginny's face was unreadable. "They're no family of mine. If they can't deal with the fact that I'm not a sheep, then that's their problem."

Ted let out a hearty laugh.

"I like this one Harry, nice and fiery. Reminds me of 'Dromeda back in the day. I'd keep this one close if I were you." He gave Harry a knowing grin.

Harry smiled back.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the Tonks House.

It was what the muggles reffered to as a McMansion. It was styled plain and simple and retained that special charm. A two story, white stone wall building with a wrap around porch. A garden off to the side growing various forms of vegitation, both magical and muggle.

The door burst open and a pink haired girl flew right at them.

"Harry! Ginny!"

"Hey Tonks." they said in union.

She grabbed their arms and dragged them into the house. "Come on you two. We've only got three months till school starts and an upcoming year currently devoid of pranks."

"Well we can't allow that." Laughed Ginny.

"No we cannot." Harry grinned.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>And plot the New Marauders did.<p>

Multiple times during the summer would see Hermione, Neville, Gred, and Forge travelling through magical or muggle ways to the House of Tonks. It was during these gatherings that the New Marauders drafted and plotted new evil and twisted new pranks and stunts to pull on the unsuspecting staff and student body.

Several days later, the Daily Profit, as per usual, brought discord via politics.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merlin Shall Return<strong>_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_In a surprising move last year, the Ministry of Magic passed a new legislation giving a unprecedented level of authority of the Serach for Merlin. "Everyone knows the legend that is Merlin." Says Minister of Magic, Corneilius Fudge. "Even the Muggle Community have stories depicting his greatness. The magical community of England has always been the primary legion to Merlin and to this very day remain completely loyal to him and him alone."_

_Recent reasearch within the Department of Mysteries has revealed a monumental discovery. That Merlin will soon be returning to us. How is this possible readers may ask? Well the Ministry of Magic has answered that particular question with the creation of a specific magical event. The Merlin Ceremony._

_Unspeakable Bode was able to reveal to us, "Magic has a tendency to grow more and more powerful as time passes by And as it becomes stronger, it leaves traces more frequently."_

_This was all Bode was allowed to say before being silenced by the Head of the Department of Mysteries. But these sentences alone prove that Merlin is capable of returning to us in the near future._

"Not bloody likely." Stated Merlin. "I like it here very much. Far away from that idiotic fanclub called Magical England. When will they get it through their thick skulls?"

_Last November, the Wizengamot gathered and passed a new legislation allowing for more direct access to the Search for Merlin. The Merlin Ceremony was crafted from this meeting and put into full effect. This new ceremony will call for every living witch and wizard of magical England to step forth and attend. _

_"To participate in such an glorious event will be a sure honor for all." Says Fudge, speaking from outside the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "This ritual will allow a greater volume of knowledge to flow through our young pupils and cause a remembrance of greater times to return to our fellow co-workers, family, and friends."_

_Due it its high importance of magical propeties, the Merlin Ceremony will be held on the seventh of July begining at Seven A.M. sharp._

_This reporter can happily say that Merlin will at last be back among us and we, the grand country of magical England, are proud to be there, ready for his return to us._

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>The report brought on a new age in the wizarding world. Everywhere the Tonks Family (along with their visiting third cousins on Ted's side, Barry and Jane Wrentalby) went, they would discuss the great ceremony that would bring about the return of the greatest wizard of all time.<p>

The gossiping was so much that even Merlin himself was, ironically, sick of it.

'If I hear another squeak about how "great Merlin is", or how "England will be the envy of the Wizarding World..." He muttered grimly.

"Calm yourself dear." Said Morgana, trying to soothe her agravated mate.

'Just ignore them Merlin.' Thought Harry as he climbed the stairs up to his room for the summer. 'They're not worth it.'

He opened the door, only to find someone already occupying his bed.

"Harry Potter, such an honor it is." The voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Harry asked simply, as he studied the owner of the voice.

The creature before him was only about three feet high, and was looking up at him with tennis ball-like green eyes. A pencil-like nose and for clothes he wore a pillowcase covered in holes and grime.

"Dobby sir. Dobby the House Elf."

"Um...ok hello...Dobby. Why have you come here?" Harry asked, not sure what to say to the House Elf.

"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter..." His voice trailed off. "It is difficult sir. Dobby wonders where to begin."

"Why don't you sit down." Harry suggested.

Whatever Dobby had been expecting to hear, this clearly wasn't it. He began to sob.

"Wait Dobby stop. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of your greatness, but never has he been asked to sit by a wizard, like an equal. But if Dobby's Masters knew he was here..."

His voice trembled and Harry tried to change the subject.

"Dobby, how about you start from the beginning?" Harry asked.

"Dobby cannot say. Dobby must punish himself severely."

With that being said, he ran up to the wall and proceeded with banging his head against it. Harry dashed across the room and stopped him.

"No Dobby, please stop. I understand. You can't tell me everything. What can you tell me then?"

"Yes sir. Dobby has come to tell Harry Potter that he must NOT go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!"

"What? But I have to go back!"

"There is a plot sir. A plot to make most terrible things happen."

"What's going to happen?" Harry asked. But before Dobby could respond, footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Dobby gasped. Dobby must leave sir. Harry Potter must not go back to school." And with that, the House Elf vanished.

Not a second later, Ginny popped in.

"Harry? What's going on? I heard voices."

Harry explained the odd event to Ginny.

"Hmm...why couldn't he tell you?" She asked.

"He said his masters had no clue about him being gone. Maybe he's forbidden to reveal their secrets and he found a loophole. But the point is, something bad is supposed to happen at Hogwarts."

"So what do we do?"

Salazar decided to speak. 'Well, children, how about I answer that particular question with another question. What is a year at Hogwarts without an insane, trecherous plot to destroy everything?"

"Point taken."

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks. June transfigured into July without a second thought. And just as quickly, the Seventh had arrived.<p>

The Tonks Family had gotten up at four in the morning to ensure they were prepared.

"I guarentee you my parents'll show five minutes before." Ginny whispered to Harry as the cluck struck five.

"Agreed."

"Is everyone ready?" Andromeda asked as they gathered in the foyer.

"Yes dear. Everyone's here." Spoke Ted.

Harry, Ginny, and Dora lined up together.

Andromeda spoke to the children. "Now remember, every witch and wizard in England is showing up in Diagon Alley today."

"How do they expect one place to hold that many people?" Dora asked, her hair shading different colors of blue.

"No idea." Said her mother.

They linked hands and vanished with a soft crack.

The world shifted around the five, then suddenly fell back into place as Diagon Alley appeared in its place.

Only a few wise people had shown up before them. The rest were snoozing away, not knowing how frantic they would be within the next two hours in getting presentable.

All they could do now was wait.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>One hour an fifty three minutes had passed and it seems that they had been correct.<p>

It was chaos. There was no other way to describe it.

Ten Thousand people trying to cram into a street built for one tenth of the population. People kicking and screaming to get a closer view of the stage erected in the center of the famous shopping district.

Two hours and fifty four minutes had passed and Harry and Ginny watched as thousands of witches and wizards of all ages gathered together in the crowd, awaiting the return of the grand sorcerer.

"Looks like you were wrong Gin. Six minutes." Harry joked as he saw a sea of red heads flow in the mob.

"Oh shut it." But Ginny had a smile on her face as well.

"Harry! Ginny!" A voice called.

They turned around and found themselves face to face with Hermione, Draco, and Neville.

"Hey guys. Good Summer?"

"Alright. Just wish we didn't have to show up for this load of trash." Said Neville.

"Father was rarely even home, which was good for my us." Commented Draco. "It was pretty enjoyable actually. No commands and no endless rants about useless muggles."

Before they could continue their conversation, the crowd surronding them began to cheer. The group edged around and found out why.

From a hidden passage, numerous political officials had emerged. Albus Dumbledore and Minister Fudge were only a few amongst them. Draco spotted, to his great displeasure, his father walking right alongside the minister.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge stepped onto the platform, waving an arm to the applause.

The Minister of Magic, acting as the herald for the ceremony, summoned his wand and held it to his throat, speaking in a strong voice.

"To the Witches and Wizards of all ages, good morning. It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you. Today is a great and historic day, the Merlin Ceremony!"

The population cheered wildly.

'What's the big deal?' Ginny asked. 'It's just a stupid fundraiser. The Ministry's ordered anyone who's a no-show to be arrested immediatley and yet we had to pay five Galleons to arrive."

Merlin shuddered. "I know I'm great. But even I have to admit this is a bit overboard."

The founders could only nod.

"Seven is the most powerful magical number and so we have gathered on the seventh day of the seventh month. Today is a powerful day indeed. Let the world hear, the most noble history of Merlin. That Merlin is known as the greatest Wizard of all time. And let it be known to all that Merlin has chosen to reincarnate himself into the soul of one of us gathered here today."

At this announcement he bowed his head in respect to the unknown heir.

"We, the Magical Community of England, remian loyal to the Order of Merlin. Let Merlin reborn hear this, that we are his most faithful subjects. Let Merlin reborn become revealed to us". Fudge proclaimed. "And now, I will have Albus Dumbledore explain the ceremony proceedings."

Dumbledore stepped up the the podium, receiving a much greater appluase than the Minister.

"The Merlin Circle!" He declared, waving his wand to the slab of stone behind him. "An ancient magical stone crafted specifically for this ritual. Your House will be announced, followed by your First and Middle. When called, you will walk down the path, step forth and into the Merlin Circle. If you house the smallest particle of the spirit of Merlin within you, the Circle will illuminate. If you are not chosen, then kindly step down to allow the next witch or wizard to come up. When the clock strikes Seven, the Merlin Ceremony shall begin."

He fell silent and the population of Diagon Alley broke out into whispers of conversation.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Ginny whispered to her best friend, trying to blend in with the crowd.

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know Gin."

'Block your connection to us.' Said Helga mentally.

'What?' They spoke to the Founders in their minds.

'You need to block the connection.' Rowena said. 'I don't know what spells and runes they cast on that circle, but if they catch the slightest hint of a bond, even with one of the founders...'

'Don't worry,' said Ardoris.

'Just keep to the plan.' Trilled Soliel.

Morgana urged them to hurry. 'You need to do it now before-'

The clock chimed prominently.

Albus opened a ancient looking scroll. It bore the name of each and every witch and wizard in Magical England.

"Let the Merlin Ceremony begin."

"The House of Abainet." Dumbledore called loudly. "Johannah Mary."

A tiny little girl, who couldn't have been a day over six, skipped merrily up to the stone dias, her pigtails streaming behind her. She clampered quickly up the steps and waited for several moments inside the circle.

No lights shined upon her.

She shrugged and skipped back down the stairs, only for her Father, John Arnold, to take the stage.

This was how the day was spent. About ten thousand witches and wizards standing absolutely still, watching name after name being called up to stand on a slab of stone for a couple seconds.

By ten o clock, they had only reached the D's.

"This is going to take all night, isn't it?" Harry asked, as Dumbledore himself stood proudly on the dais.

"Yup. How'd they expect to call up every witch and wizard in England come up in less than a day?" Ginny stated, earning several dirty looks from many of the surronding adults.

"Children these days..." A woman spoke to her friend.

"Don't know a thing about tradition." Chimed another.

Dumbledore stood in the circle for two minutes, turning red when he stepped off, much to Harry and Ginny's enjoyment.

Noon had slowly drifted into existance, only slightly faster than a snail's pace.

Fudge had just stepped of the stage, purple in fury at not being proclaimed to be the greatest sorcerer who ever lived.

Within a few minutes, Hermione was called up. The nervous girl was almost relieved when she found out she wasn't the reincarnation of Merlin.

"I couldn't handle that much attention if I was him." She said, happy to get away from the peering eyes.

"Yup. You'd never be able to read a book in peace again." Harry grinned. The group laughed and even Hermione smiled.

Neville and Draco came and went. Neither one containing the essense of Merlin within them. Lucious was furious when he stepped off.

In fact the only matter of intrest that day had been in the form of Obertly, Albert George.

The portly, balding man with tiny, beady eyes had arrogantly stridded down the walkway and onto the dais, waiting for the spotlight to shine down upon him.

A minute passed and his face was red in rage, when suddenly a yellow light surronded him. The crowd burst into chaos over what was happening until realization hit. Realization over what was happening and shocked the audience into silence. Albert grinned at the turn of events.

"Well of course I'm Merlin. Who else could it be?"

Fudge jogged onto the stage to shake Albert's hand.

"I am pround to proclaim that Merlin has..."

Suddenly the yellow spotlights died out and and clatter sound was heard.

A discarded wand was found on the dais. A discarded wand that happened to perfectly match the one registered to one Albert George Obertly. When checked, Albert seemd surprised to find his wand missing.

"AURORS, ARREST HIM! HE'S ATTEMPTED TO IMPERSONATE MERLIN!" Fudge spat.

Albert was dragged roughly off the stage, booed by the population of England. It was the greatest dishonor to attempt to trick the Merlin Circle. Obertly would be faced with severe punishment for his horrible greed.

After that fiasco, things were pretty boring. More names were called. More people walking down the path, expecting to be proclaimed Merlin reborn.

At last, as the clock chimed seven once more, the time had come.

"The House of Potter. Harry James."

Harry took a deep breath and shut off everyone from his mind. He was not going to take any chances. Everyone's eyes were upon him as he exited the mass crowd. A million faces stared back at him as he walked silently up the walkway to the circle.

The walk took an eternity to cross and he was alone.

But eternity soon caught up with him and before he knew it, the Merlin Circle stood before him.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the Circle.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

* * *

><p>Thanks To...<p>

HJPGMW

XIX Liability XIX

harryandginnyforever

Don't Mess With The Princess

swimming in tears

Lily Potter 8

flash 1437

osanna 1234

Heylie Myers

gabriel perkins

mahhhfy

Bicycle Gremlin

Dans the man

Nicole Worley

Ceceilia 18

turtle guy 1997

Ulimo

storyteller 221

5 phoenix

ben perez 31

The Spiked Dragon

Virginia I

Miss Millie

Buddy Girl 1004

Hot 48 Cricket

Luiz 4200

Dalek Davros

I Love 2 Write 13

Mei Fa-chan

harry ginny 9

flight. of. the. phoenix. 86

zarkan

Milarqui

Reading till Eternity

Pronglset

Nightwing 509

Lollypops 101

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Bragging Rights Go To...<p>

Reading Till Eternity-Tonk's family, Dumbledore

Milarqui-Tonks, Dumbledore, Merlin Ceremony

Miss Millie- Dobby

The Spiked Dragon- Dumbledore's fit

Story Teller 221-Harry and Ginny

Dans The Man-Merlin Ceremony

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Challenges.<p>

1. What will happen to Harry as he enters the Merlin Circle?

2. What will happen with Ginny's part of the ritual.

3. What will "Stone" do in the Merlin Ceremony?

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>See you all next chapter.<p>

SuperXbrother.


	5. Inside Incompetence

Hey everyone! SuperXBrother here to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving! To celebrate Turkey Day, I'm releasing the fifth chapter of The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber! So what are you all waiting for? Go grab a fork and a knife, pull up your chair, take a big bite out of that juicy bird, and enjoy your meal with a good ol' side of The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber!

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Last Time on The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber…. <span>_

_After that fiasco, things were pretty boring. More names were called. More people walking down the path, expecting to be proclaimed Merlin reborn._

_At last, as the clock chimed seven once more, the time had come._

_"The House of Potter. Harry James."_

_Harry took a deep breath and shut off everyone from his mind. He was not going to take any chances. Everyone's eyes were upon him as he exited the mass crowd. A million faces stared back at him as he walked silently up the walkway to the circle._

_The walk took an eternity to cross and he was alone._

_But eternity soon caught up with him and before he knew it, the Merlin Circle stood before him._

_Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the Circle._

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Lord and Lady Phoenix: The Chamber<strong>

**Chapter Five**

**Inside Incompetence**

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Harry stood in the center of the dais, his eyes discretely studying the surrounding crowd.<p>

There was silence as Magical Britain watched in amazement of the crowning of the heir of Merlin himself. After all, who else could it be? Dumbledore, chief warlock, order of merlin first class, the leader of the light, hadn't been selected. If he was not Merlin reborn, than whom better than his golden boy, Harry Potter, who learned all he knew from the great Albus Dumbledore himself?

They waited…

And waited….

And waited…

And waited…

Harry shrugged and proceeded to step off the platform when one very pissed off ancient wizard made his presence known once again.

"Mr. Potter! The ritual is not yet complete!" Albus Dumbledore all but screamed.

Without another word, Harry Potter looked down towards his best friend, shrugged, and returned to the center and began the game of waiting once more.

And waited….

And waited…

And waited…

Nothing. Flat out nothing happened.

"It appears….that Mr. Potter is…not Merlin reborn…." Dumbledore said begrudgingly.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Harry said as he, finally, stepped of the dais. He'd been forced to stand absolutely still for five minutes straight (after all, no chances could be taken) and his legs were killing him.

"You'd think they were expecting something." Ginny spoke merrily; her eyes glancing at a many mouths hanging so low, their owner's aristocratic faces were becoming smeared in dirt fresh off the cobblestone earth.

'Don't forget you turn's coming up Ginny.' Rowena warned.

'Not for a while. It'll be another hour before we get to the R's.' It'll be midnight before we hit my family."

'You've got me there.'

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Miss Weasley was absolutely correct. Hours and hours passed as each and every name was read off that bloody, never-ending piece of rag of a scroll. Eleven fifty nine slowly ticked by and the Weasley Family had yet to be called.<p>

"Told ya." Ginny said.

"Shut it." The Founders shot back.

Harry just grinned at this exchange.

"The House of Weasley!" The Headmaster called out monotonously, whether from exhaustion or disregard to the family blindly faithful to him, Harry did not know. Minister Fudge sat portly

He looked around and saw that few of the population were bothering to pay attention, many in fact were snoring away, a bit hypocritical considering they had declared him and Ginny "snot nosed brats" for not following proper pureblooded tradition.

"Arthur Septimus"

The patriarch of the Weasley Family calmly stepped onto the dais as commanded.

"Charles Gideon"

It was clear that Charlie was not happy about being recalled to participate in an idiotic attempt to revere a man who's been dead for thousands of years.

"Bill and Charlie never bought any of the B.S. mum and dad told us about Dumbledore and all that proper pureblood etiquette." Ginny explained. "Same for me and the twins. Dad's too quiet to go against mum. Only Ron and Percy believed what we were taught."

"Fredrick Fabian"

Harry couldn't help it. "Fredrick Fabian…?"

Fred glared at Harry before he and his twin, "George Fabian", walked up to the circle together, much to the anger of the few that were still awake.

"They can't do that!"

"Disrespectful!"

The twins waited four and a half seconds before shrugging. Together, they jumped off the stage identically, before returning to their family and an enraged mother.

"You foolish….raised you two better than this…of all the stupid-"

"Ginerva Molly" Albus called, his voice filled with disgust at the mention of the girl. Ginny took a deep breath. Harry gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her.

"Just six seconds." He whispered.

Ginny nodded and clambered up the steps to the ring of Merlin. She took a deep breath and stepped into the ring.

Within a second, she felt a familiar sensation, not unlike what Harry had explained. She quickly proceeded to cut off all connections to her magic. The sensation faded away. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back onto the ground, returning to her friends.

"Molly Muriel"

The matriarch strode up the walkway like she was a famous model, basking in the glow of the attention. After all, she was one hundred percent pure. How could she not be the reincarnation of Merlin? She marched up onto the stone loop. Much to her anger, she too received no indication that she was the sacred incarnation of Merlin.

"Percival Ignatius"

Percival pompously walked up to the circle with his head held proud and high. He arrogantly waited for the natural spotlight to fall upon him. When it failed to show however, he dejectedly returned to the crowd, consoled by his tearful mother.

"Ronald Bilius."

The little power that emanated from the various runes died immediately as he crossed the line.

"What? Stupid rock! It's broken! Of course I'm the heir!" Ron bellowed. Despite all the racket, only two members of the crowd were roused from their slumber.

Ron was silenced and levitated off the dais by Albus once he realized the young wizard was making a scene.

"William Arthur"

Bill was probably the quietest, most grounded, and most level headed of all the Weasleys, besides his little sister. He simply walked up to the stage, waited ten seconds, and then stepped off for the next person in line.

The sun rose slowly into the skies as July eighth came into existence. And still the ceremony continued on.

"Ugh….how much longer….?" Harry groaned, his legs killing him, as Griselda Yukeoni strode on top of the stage.

"No clue." Said Neville, trying to get a better view of who hadn't been announced yet.

"I think we're finally at the Z's." Hermione said sleepily. Draco did not comment; for he was far too busy snoring away, much to the amusement of the children.

And just as the twenty five letters before it, the Z's passed by, lacking of any form of a hitch. A surge of displeasure and ire washed over the masses of magical England as Zubagini, Tobias trudged off the stage, hanging his head in complete and utter shame.

Albus trembled, be it from rage, from nervousness, or some other stupid, pointless reason, Harry Potter didn't know nor did Harry Potter care.

"Merlin has not revealed himself to us on this date. The seventh day of the seventh month. The most magical date each year can provide. But despair not my fellow witches and wizards! We are Merlin's last followers! His final cohorts! Our brothers near and far have deviated from the path laid before us. But I say different! We shall not fall into the darkness. We shall not lose sight of our heritage, our rights, our tradition! We deserve his blessing for we are his last people! We are his children and I know we shall not fail! Our mission will prosper! We will find our ruler, our savior! We will find Merlin!"

And Merlin only had one thing to say.

'Get a life!'

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>After the Ceremony, the rest of summer passed by pretty quickly. Harry, Ginny continued their vacation from Hogwarts with the Tonks Family. And unlike his first ten years with the Dursleys, for the first time, Harry was actually enjoying time away from school.<p>

Draco, Hermione, and the Twins came over at least once a week. Each visit filled with pranks, studies, and laughter.

Harry's birthday was the highlight of the entire break. Especially after the twin's "present." Harry had suspected their gift would be rigged with explosives, gross-out gags, and other sticky, disgusting surprises waiting just inside that cute, little giftwrapped box. That fluffy, pink bow really drove him on edge. Harry had cast every last spell he could muster onto that delightfully pink package.

One minute later, he had found himself covered head-to-toe in Dungbomb sap.

There was a lesson to be learned from this day, particularly for all the muggles, witches, and wizards out there in the world.

NEVER try to outsmart a prank cutesy of Fred and George Weasley.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>After the day he just had, Albus thought it couldn't get any worse.<p>

So naturally, it did.

The Merlin Ceremony was a total bomb. They hadn't found the reincarnation of Merlin.

Nearly a grand total of fifteen thousand had shown up. Not one had lived up to the hype. Not even himself. Not Harry. Not one of the Weasley. Not anyone.

The Ministry had blown over ten thousand Galleons to cover the cost of the ceremony. It would've been worth it, had a certain reincarnation been bothered to show up. Now, the Ministry had greatly stagnated the economy. It would take years before that kind of money was recollected.

But what really had Dumbledore pissed was Stone.

No not the bloody Stone he had _borrowed_ from that philosopher Flammel, although he was still pretty livid about that whole episode.

No it was Stone that had him irate.

Just one year ago, he had met a strange youth whose power had been astronomical. Albus had been astounded by the boy, but those blasted Goblins had taken his attention away from what mattered.

When asked for his name, the boy replied with one word.

"Stone."

Albus had been searching text after text, scanned all of the ancient scrolls. But there was nothing. Not one mere passage depicting the Stone Family.

He had then shrugged it off, thinking the boy to me a muggle-born. He told himself that a boy from such origins could never possess such power.

Albus had halted his quest for the Stone Family.

But as much as he tried, despite the countless attempts via his Pensieve, he could not empty his mind of the thought that he had missed something, a connection.

And now, at the Ceremony of Merlin, there had been no sign of the Stone boy once more.

Immediatley after the ritual, Albus had spoken with Fudge about the absence of the Stone Family. Fudge had looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Albus asked to refer to the Ministry's Hall of Records.

And what had been his answer? He had been denied! This was an outrage!

Albus knew that Stone was real. The boy had clearly removed all traces leading to him. Who else would have done such a thing? That child…..he had to be the Heir of Merlin.

Albus would find that boy. He would find him, no matter the cost.

And once he did, then his true plan would come into fruitation.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>The day had arrived that Harry would journey to tour the Ministry of Magic. He would be accompanying Andromeda, who worked at the Ministry. As promised, Cornelius Fudge would be there to guide young Harry to understand his proper place in their wondrous society.<p>

Exiting one of the several fireplaces, Harry and Andromeda stepped down the halls of the Atrium. Harry shook his head as his gaze fell upon the golden fountain that laid at the end of the grand hall. A beautiful witch, a noble looking wizard, a house elf, a centaur, and a goblin. The latter three stared up in awe at the magnificence of the aristocratic humans. Sparkling water danced its way out of the strangest of paces. There was the spout shooting from the wizard's wand whilst the House elf trickled water out of its large ears.

"The Fountain of Magical Brethren. And a lie." Andromeda said, frowning at the glittering statue. She wrapped an arm around Harry and led him away from the centerpiece of the Ministry.

They stopped at the Security Desk, where Harry reluctantly handed his wand to the guard. The Holly one. No way in Hades would he give up his platinum wand. The Ministry employee placed the rod atop a wand weigher and began taking notes.

"Hmm…. Holly and Phoenix…eleven inches….been in use…..for a little over one year?"

Harry nodded.

"Very well. Everything seems to be in order."

The wizard handed the wand back to Harry.

"Ah Harry my boy!" The voice of a certain Minister of Magic boasted behind them. They turned and sure enough the rotund politician waddled his way over to them. "So wonderful to see you my boy!"

'Ugh…why does he always think I'm his boy?' Harry groaned silently.

"So many things to do, people to meet!" Fudge continued. "Well, we must be off."

"I'll stop by your office to take Harry home Minister." Andromeda said.

"That'll be splendid!" Fudge said, waving her off. "Don't worry about Harry, I'll take care of him."

'I'm dead.' Harry grumbled.

"That's the spirit my boy!" said Fudge, who had misinterpreted his mumbling.

Fudge led young Mr. Potter on a grand tour of the entire Ministry. He showed Harry each Department, describing its various functions and duties. Harry made mental notes about the various key factors that played into the magical government's structure.

They stepped into an Elevator that was used for transportation to the various floors. Following them were several free flying paper airplanes.

"Interdepartmental memos." Cornelius explained as the gate shut and the lift began moving. "We used to use owls, mess was unbelievable."

"Paper airplanes?" Harry asked. Surprised that wizards would use such a muggle-fied custom.

"Don't you mean Aeroplanes? That's the proper term." Fudge stated, knowing that he was correct.

Harry sighed but said nothing. Wizarding stupidity strikes once again.

"…ah here we are! Second Floor. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Fudge said as the iron gate slid open.

Harry took in the sight before him. It reminded him of a long, orderly hallway not unlike one seen in an office building. Blank white walls with various bulletin boards lined with black and white photos of criminals and investigations. Various corridors stretched in and out, connecting the passages with each other.

It was neat, simple, and orderly.

Fudge saw Harry's stare. "I know. It's a bit unorthodox. The other Departments are far more interesting. You've got your Auror Office of course. It includes the academy where potential witches and wizards train. Down that hall is the Improper Use of Magic Office. I'm rather fond of it. Right beside it is the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Sector. And over…oho! Look who it is!"

A man came walking very quickly down the hall to their left, clearly bound for them. His eyes were focused solely on Harry.

"Harry. This is Rufus Scrimgeour." Fudge announced once the man came to a stop. He is the head of the Auror Office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry's first impression of Scrimgeour was that he looked like an old lion. His long brown hair had numerous streaks of grey within their strands. His eyes were seriously yellowing; Harry was a bit wary about that fact. Scrimgeour had a streak of toughness about him, as if waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

And Harry knew this was one of those times.

"Ever consider becoming an Auror Harry?" Rufus asked kindly after shaking hands as an introduction.

Harry knew exactly what this politician was playing at. Andromeda had drilled into his mind everything to expect when dealing with politics.

In short, it was a bloodbath.

All the offices would be competing against each other in order to have the Boy Who Lived in their employment. There would be bribes, suggestions, demands. Politicians would do anything to get what they wanted.

And whether he liked it or not, Harry was famous. And that made him an opportunity too good to pass up for the Ministry.

'Two can play at this game, Scrim.' Harry thought.

"I appreciate the suggestion sir. But however, right now I'm keeping an open mind and considering all my options before I make a choice."

Fudge unknowingly helped Harry. "Well stated Harry!"

Whatever Scrimgeour had been expecting him to say, that clearly wasn't it. "W-well, of course Mr. Potter. But just remember that my door is always open should you consider applying. I believe that you would go far in your endeavors."

With a swirl of his cloak, he turned and left them standing by the Lift.

"Come now Harry, much more to see."

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the Tonks household, Ginny sat in her room meditating. She had ensured the door was locked tight and sound proofed the area.<p>

She materialized into existence within her mindscape, atop the budding palace she and Harry had constructed.

She gazed off into the distance and sighed.

"What's the matter my child?" A soft female voice spoke behind her. It was a voice filled with an immeasurable amount of knowledge.

She was the Founder of her house.

Rowena.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Ginny breathed.

Rowena walked to the balcony and stood side by side with her student.

"If you're not confused, then you are not paying attention." The Founder spoke softly.

"Harry's just been so weird these days. One minute he's happy. Then the next he's got this coldness in his eyes. Then the net minute, he switches back to being happy. It's maddening!"

"He has been becoming distant over these past few months, but I think it Is not for the reasons you believe."

"Then why won't he even talk to me anymore? Why doesn't he even care that our link is all but gone?"

Ginny succumbed to her tears. Rowena rubbed her back.

"My dear, why were you sorted into my house?"

Ginny sniffed. "Because the House thought I was smart."

"I have a riddle for you. What is knowledge?"

Ginny stared at her Founder. A question that had no clear answer. She thought about the Four Houses that made up Hogwarts. The house of the Brave. The House of the Loyal. The House of the Ambitious. Together, the Four stood as the Pillars of Hogwarts. If one fell, the others would soon follow.

"Nothing. There is no answer."

Rowena nodded. "The only true wisdom is accepting that you can never know everything. It is an endless search. For every problem one solves another will take its place."

Ginny said nothing, for she knew Rowena was right.

She would find the answer. But there would always be another question out there, waiting.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>"And I'd like to introduce you to my Senior Undersecretary, Delores Umbridge."<p>

The first thought that passed through his mind as Harry glanced at Umbridge?

Croak.

He couldn't help it. Umbridge's resemblance to a certain amphibian was uncanny. A broad, flabby face, bulging, pig eyes, and less neck than Uncle Vernon. She stood at an imposing five foot zero and wore a robe of blood-curdling pink. All topped off with a pretty little black bow, which resembled a large, juicy fly.

Croak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madame." Harry found himself saying, trying his hardest not to puke.

"Hem-hem. The feeling is mutual Mr. Potter. I am happy to see that you are, at last, taking your first steps in understanding your place in our society."

She spoke in such a shrill, girly voice that Harry wanted to gag. She sounded sincere, but he knew immediately that this toady woman would use any means possible to grab power. Her voice was so pompous, it seemed like she truly believed that she owned the Ministry and everyone in it.

Umbridge continued. "It is the greatest shame to watch as more and more miscreants and ignorant citizens come forth and receive jobs within the Ministry. Most particularly since they attempt on a timely basis to disrupt our proper society. Their education is has become woefully uneven, what with all the changes in staff each year at Hogwarts School. It is of greatest importance to ensure that our children receive a proper education about the importance of our world and of our customs. We must uphold our traditions and preserve the laws that protect them."

Harry stared at the toad. She continued speaking but he didn't want to hear anymore of her idiotic, racist views. With all the B-S-ing removed, she had outright stated that Mudbloods are stupid savages that are foolishly attempting to overthrow the government in order to take over the world.

"….I look forward to doing business with you Mr. Potter." Umbridge finished her monologue of proper pureblood etiquette before turning around and walking away.

Croak.

"…shall we continue on with the tour Harry?" Said Fudge nervously.

Harry followed after a slight hesitation.

When he finished the tour later that day, he had been escorted to Andromeda's office.

Harry Potter left the Ministry of Magic with only one thing in mind.

The Ministry was a %#$%$-ed up piece of shit.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>September had arrived before Harry knew it. Just last week, the family had made a trip down to Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies. Unfortunately, their outing got off to a rocky start after Harry had made a wrong turn in the Floo Network and somehow ended up in Knockturn Alley.<p>

They had met up with Hermione and Neville at Madame Malkin's. Together they all ventured into Flourish and Blotts to pick up their books.

This year's Defence teacher had assigned seven Gilderoy Lockhart books. Andromeda had cast one look at the list and said they weren't fit even for kindling.

Harry and Ginny knew in an instant that this year would yield nothing once again.

Without warning, a hand shot out off the crowd, wrapped around Harry, and dragged him to the front of the crowd.

"Come now. Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I are worth the front page." A pompous voice spoke before a flash of light blinded him.

Harry's vision quickly returned. And he found the author of said books grinning down at him.

It was then he remembered the bookstore was having a book signing for some author he had never heard of before.

Yipee.

Lockhart then loudly proclaimed to the crowd about how young Harry had come into Flourish and Blotts, humbling wishing to purchase a copy of _Magical Me_, the autobiography of Gilderoy Lockhart's life, currently on its twenty seventh week atop the Daily Prophet's best-seller list.

Instead, he presented Harry with his entire works, free of charge.

Harry took one look at the man and dropped the immensely heavy stack of novels on his foot.

For five miles in every direction, witches, wizards and muggles alike would hear a blood curdling scream echoing from the distance. Only the hundred within a particular bookstore would ever know the cause.

"Sorry sir." Harry apologized with a smile before walking away, leaving Lockhart buried under a mountain of his best sellers.

Ginny gave him a hive five. Tonks slapped him on the back, saying she taught him well.

And then, naturally, that's when things turned sour.

They were greeted by Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

To make the story short, he plucked a book from Ginny's stack, proclaimed them as dirt poor blood traitors, and threw it right back in.

Ginny raised her wand at the bastard's retreating form, before Harry hugged her, attempting to calm her down.

"The bastard's not worth it."

Ginny nodded.

**(Present)**

Harry found himself standing down in the Foyer of the Tonks House, his trunk by his side. The others in the group surrounded him as they took each other's hands. Ardoris and Soliel were invisibly perched atop the coat rack, watching over them.

"Now remember, you might feel a little queasy." Andromeda warned them.

Before Harry could blink, let alone respond to that statement, the group vanished in an audible POP!

They Apparated into a side alley nearby Kings Cross Station.

Ginny and Harry swooned, holding their stomachs.

Tonks sadly, had other ideas and ran to a nearby garbage can.

The five easily merged into the mass crowd of muggles and magicals, all trying to reach their trains to various destinations spread about the region.

They passed through the muggle security checks without any problems and trotted through the mobs, both magical and muggle with relative ease. Harry caught sight of a Romanian wizard passing through an archway between platforms seven and eight, totting along what appeared to be a smoldering iron suitcase with holes and tears scattered around the steel frame.

When Andromeda caught sight of Harry's sight, she replied, "Platform Seven and one-half. Trains to magical villages in continental Europe."

"There are other magic platforms besides nine and three-fourths?" Harry asked, surprised at this latest discovery.

Andromeda grinned. "Of course. You didn't think we rode Brooms everywhere did you?"

Harry grinned sheepishly as they continued onwards to the super magical train station.

They easily arrived at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Harry looked around and, fortunately, there was no sea of redheads lurking nearby.

Sadly, he wondered just how long it would be before his premature luck would run out.

The scarlet steam engine sat before them, hissing out smoke and surrounding them in a veil.

"You kids be good." Ted told them.

"Stay safe."

"Nymphadora, try not to start your klutz attacks until the second day of school."

"MOM!"

Harry looked at his best friend. They both somehow managed to restrain their laughter. It might have had something to do with the death glare they were receiving from the aptly titled "SHE Who Must Not Be Named."

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Tonks." Harry said, trying to stray his attention from the scowling teenager. "It's been the best summer I've ever had." He added without hesitation.

"Harry, Harry, I thought we told you to call us Ted and Andromeda." The matriarch of the family playfully chided before pulling the ebony haired twelve year old into a hug.

"Right." Harry muttered with a soft grin as he returned the gesture.

"Don't worry Andy, Ted, we'll make sure Tonks here doesn't trip and fall off the Astronomy Tower." Ginny spoke. The laughter of the parents drowned out even the steam whistle signaling the train's departure.

"HEY!" The Metamorphmagus shouted, but eventually she too succumbed to the laughter that filled the compartment.

The Hogwarts Express raced out of the station, the cries and shouts of tearful families fading into the distance.

A pack of Fizzrockets blasted in and out of the compartments, laughing students watched in delight as they were engulfed in awe-inspiring, shimmering colors emitted from the sparks. A Fanged Frisbee whirled over their heads, snarling and swirling as a couple of felines escaped their owners, chasing after the toy.

Harry, however, stared out the window, solemnly.

_"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter..." His voice trailed off. "It is difficult sir. Dobby wonders where to begin…Dobby has come to tell Harry Potter that he must NOT go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year! There is a plot sir. A plot to make most terrible things happen. Harry Potter must not go back to school!"_

His thoughts were broken when a hand laid on his shoulder. He turned and found Ginny looking at him in concern.

"What's wrong Harry? Cheer up! We've got a whole nother year full of pranks, laughs, and messing with Dumbles!"

Harry silently nodded.

Little did they know just how deep things had taken root.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that is the end of the fifth chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this new update. Harry and Ginny are on their way back to another year full of pranks, laughs, and messing with good ol' Dumbles! But something is lurking in the shadows, waiting. Waiting for the proper moment.

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To…<strong>

Slash slut

Flying Lovegood 123

Turtle guy 1997

Nightwing 509

Guest

Flight. Of. The. Phoenix. 86.

Harry ginny 9

I Love To Write 13

Sean Hicks 4

Harry and Ginny for

Harder than the first time

The Spiked Drago

Azphxbrd

Xx Slytherin at heart xX

Fire Ball 22

Owennol

Auric Espeon

Mad Reader

Reading Till Eternity

ANGEL OF HELL

Milarqui

Lilykees

Katie bug 17

Nameless Secret Keeper

Guest

Anonymous

Meganium - Connie

Carolyn jinn

guest

Cookie puppy 123

Pearl magic

Lalalaxoxo

ruff.161

Maximum tsubasa

The Bloody Phoenix

Emmalie 22

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bragging Rights Go To…<strong>

Turtleguy 1997- Merlin Circle

I Love 2 Write 13- Harry

Harder than the first time- Harry, Ginny, and Stone

Fireball 22- Harry

Reading Till Eternity-Nothing happens

Angle of hell- Harry and Ginny

Milarqui- Ginny

Nameless Secret Keeper- nothing

ruff.161- Harry, Ginny, and Ron

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Challenges.<strong>

1. What will happen down at Hogwarts?

2. What will Albus do to find "Stone"?

3. What idiocy will happen to Lockhart during his stay?

* * *

><p>TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC TLLP: TC<p>

* * *

><p>See you all next chapter.<p>

SuperXbrother.


End file.
